Somente memórias
by Melody Fallen
Summary: Quando a vida toda é baseada em mentiras, você tem que aprender que, vai chegar dado momento em que ela se resumirá apenas a lembranças.


Título: Somente memórias.

Autora: Rafinha-chan/ MelodyFallen

Sinopse: Quando a vida toda é baseada em mentiras, você tem que aprender que, vai chegar dado momento em que ela se resumirá apenas a lembranças.

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados aqui me pertence. A história cita Alice no país das maravilhas, que é obra de Lewis Carroll. Hinata, Kurenai e Itachi pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

Beta: L. Ganoza

Avisos: A one-shot foi escrita para o AkaQuote n°6 da comunidade Akatsuki dos fanfictions.

"_A floresta era tão grande. E eu estava ali como se conhecesse tudo aquilo com a palma das minhas mãos, o que, de fato, ocorria. Eu brincava, pulava feliz, com meus amigos. O coelho então aparecera, me dizendo que estava atrasada. Oh, mas é claro! Eu havia me esquecido completamente do jogo! Mas o chá estava tão gostoso! Até porque o chapeleiro podia não gostar da hora em que o tempo parara, mas era meu tempo favorito! O tempo dos chás, bolos, doces, e a mesa enorme era o que me fazia mais feliz. Porém o tempo me deu uma trégua. Eu me arrumaria rápido, para ele voltar a correr. E então, estaria na jogo com a Rainha._

_Chegando a minha casa, as rosas estavam ansiosas, mas a Rosa Vermelha estava mais que todas. Já havia me dito onde estavam minhas roupas, por qual caminho deveria seguir pra chegar mais rápido, e eu, então, depois de pronta, olhei-me no espelho a contemplar-me..._

_- Huum, eu estou tão linda, não estou?_

_- Sim, claro que está!_

_- Ahh, Rosa, eu queria estar melhor. Mais apresentável. Afinal, não é um evento qualquer. A rainha vai estar lá. E eu gostaria de estar perfeita!_

_- Você é perfeita._

_- Não, eu não sou Rosa, não minta pra mim. Se eu fosse eu não estaria aqui. Se você fosse, não estaria aqui. Se eu fosse perfeita, eu estaria em casa, comendo sorvete, jogando videogame com meus irmãos, dançando, eu estaria melhor, na verdade._

_- Mas você não gosta da minha companhia? Se você não tivesse vindo pra cá, não teria me conhecido!_

_- É verdade. Então, eu fico feliz por ser louca. Você é a melhor Rosa que já criei, sem ofender as outras. Não sei o que faria sem ti... Mas agora eu tenho que ir, não posso fazer mais o tempo esperar por mim!"_

_Diário de Alice_

--

- Hinata, meu bem, não está com fome? - perguntou Kurenai, responsável há 17 anos pelo manicômio de Konoha.

- Não, não estou. Estou muito ocupada, peço, por gentileza, que não me perturbe mais!

Kurenai não entendia isso. Hinata é uma moça tão bela. Às vezes, parecia tão sã, mais quem vê suas crises não acredita que seja a mesma pessoa. Quantas vezes já não cogitaram tirá-la daqui. Ela não merece viver desta forma, mas os pais insistem que ela é um perigo e que não pode fica longe dos olhos atentos dos médicos. E por mais que Hinata tenha todo o melhor disponível, ainda não era o suficiente...

--

No meu quarto eu achei vários cadernos. Eram diários, diários de Alice, uma mocinha que viveu por aqui dez anos antes de mim. Os diários dela eram o que me divertia aqui. Podia ler e me admirar pelos momentos de profunda alegria e profunda tristeza, pois ela escreveu todos os dias em seu caderno, pude notar pelas datas, durante os anos que viveu aqui. Seus sentimentos pareciam sempre uma montanha russa, eram instáveis, erráticos. Se não estivesse aqui, eu seria psicóloga, pois a mente humana é o que mais me fascina nessa vida. A capacidade de ser louca ou sã e a definição de loucura e sanidade são o tipo de coisas que eu gostaria de entender realmente e não superficialmente, da forma que faço aqui, lidando todos os dias com loucos das mais diferentes categorias. Tem os calmos, os agressivos, aqueles extremamente românticos e os amargos, tem uns que me parecem tão lúcidos e com uma capacidade incrível de mudar as coisas ao seu favor. De fato, classificá-los como piores do que as pessoas que são normais, lúcidas, é uma das coisas mais erradas que o homem pode fazer. Pois, em vários momentos, eu já percebi que eles têm maior sabedoria a respeito da vida do que qualquer um são.

--

"_Quando os erros são seus, arcar com as consequências não é uma opção, não é um querer. Quando você mente, o que você faz, simplesmente, terá uma reação. É como arquitetar uma explosão, mesmo sabendo que você vai estar naquele lugar, naquela hora. Você planeja tudo, os mínimos detalhes e, por causa de um maldito erro, as dimensões são tão maiores, e seu objetivo anterior, que era fugir, fazer daquilo uma distração pra finalmente ser feliz, vai por água abaixo. As coisas deram errado demais. Todos os olhares se voltam pra ti. Olhares de pena e carinho, que te desarmam e, mesmo assim, te deixam com raiva, furiosa! Você está presa agora... Mental e fisicamente, numa teia de mentiras. Você se vê caindo num poço sem fundo, onde você poderia estar aprendendo e fazendo mil coisas, mas não está, está só caindo. Então, tua mente se apieda de ti, como se isso fosse possível. E, como se fosse possível, mas ainda mais absurdo, você começa a sonhar. A imaginar o que poderia viver, se imaginar vivendo de diferentes formas. Mas tem uma hora em que você percebe: Não é piedade, é tortura. Porque você não vive só em sonhos, só em fantasia. Quando você volta à difícil realidade, percebe que é tudo mentira. E pior ainda, você criou isso. Os sonhos são só uma forma de te fazer perceber que sua vida acabou. Tudo que você poderia ser, meu bem, não é e nunca será!_

_Eu fiquei tão fascinada por aquela estória... O livro parecia tão feito pra mim... Ele usara até meu nome, não seria mera coincidência. Que mal haveria em querer viver as aventuras no país das maravilhas? Não estou louca, não estou louca, nunca estive louca, nunca! Mas eu estou aqui, como qualquer outro insano, como qualquer outra pessoa que está em deficiência das faculdades mentais! Maldito seja! Me deu esperanças falsas de viver uma vida diferente e boa, diferente da maldita pela qual eu estava acostumada! E agora eu passei do título de princesa para louca, num quarto minúsculo..."_

_Diário de Alice_

_--_

Como já falei, minha distração única, além de divagar em pensamentos e encontrar meu amor, era ler os diários dela. Parece que morou aqui por cinco anos consecutivos e depois adoeceu, ela escreveu isso também. Não tenho noção se ela está viva ou morta, se ela saiu daqui. Um dia, quando me julgarem lúcida o suficiente, eu pergunto...

Eu me via na situação dela, pobre Alice! Mas ela não tivera escolha. Eu tive. Estou aqui porque quis, porque escolhi passar-me por louca e, enfim, estou feliz em minhas condições atuais. Não me orgulho do que falarei agora, mas tive de mentir muito para chegar aqui. Até acreditarem em mim, eu tive de lutar bastante. Mas era preciso, era essencial para o que eu queria... a coisa que eu aprendi é que mentiras não são tão ruins assim...

Meia noite agora. Aqui, vários médicos passam a noite cuidando de pacientes. Aqui, Uchiha Itachi trabalha. Nos conhecemos numa sorveteria. Num dia simples. Ele me contou o que fazia. Depois de poucos encontros eu estava completamente apaixonada. E eu o apresentei à família, mas, incrivelmente, não gostaram dele! Proibiram meu namoro, e, ora essa, eu devia ter direito de escolher com quem sair. Então, eu expus meu plano. Eu disse que poderia passar-me por louca e então, teríamos todo o tempo disponível. **"Mentiras são como as crianças: apesar de inconvenientes, o futuro depende delas".**

E todas as noites ele vem aqui. Passamos tanto tempo juntos, felizes. Ninguém, jamais, vai me tirar essa alegria e é por Itachi que eu faço tudo isso**. **Por saber que ele estará comigo e que me ama e que me cuida. E pode parecer loucura, mas é amor...

_--_

"_Vivo no país das maravilhas. Cultivo minhas lindas rosas e também falo e ajudo os pequeninos animais e vejo muita coisa estranha. Conheço rainhas e seus bebês, enfim, eu me entreguei à loucura e não me arrependo por isso, somente deixei que ela me consumisse e me levasse embora de tudo, como eu queria fazer desde sempre. Mas eu não consigo, não consigo abandonar totalmente a sanidade. As culpas pelas más ações que eu cometi enquanto sã aparecem cada vez mais em meus devaneios e, ao invés de enlouquecer-me mais ainda, só me machucam e me trazem de volta a realidade! Por favor, por favor, eu só queria esquecer-me das coisas que eu fiz! Eu errei, eu sei, mas eu já fui tão torturada, por mim mesma e pelos outros, eu mereço um pouco de paz. Alguém tira esse sentimento de culpa e angústia da minha mente e do meu coração. O sentimento de que fiz tudo errado e que eu vivi em mentiras! Que eu não me chamo Alice, eu que nunca ajudei ninguém, só machuquei as pessoas. Que eu nunca fui boa. Que eu nunca conheci felicidade, e nada que lembrasse isso, nem algo que me tirasse o peso das costas. Luta diária e amarga. A minha vida como Alice me faz falsamente feliz, é o mais próximo que chego de alguma satisfação pessoal."_

_Diário de Alice._

_--_

Eu não sei ao certo o que é loucura, nem se tudo o que fiz foi errado. Eu não sei se terei estabilidade com Itachi, mas isso não me interessa realmente. Eu fui magoada, muito magoada, muito machucada, eu sofri demais. A minha vida foi um seguimento de acidentes. Eu fui um acidente, eu nunca fui o que se esperava. Eu nunca fui boa o bastante, eu nunca gostei das pessoas certas e eu nunca fui amada. Eu precisava ser amada, compreendida, cuidada e tive de chegar a esse ponto. Eu nunca me imaginei vivendo assim e não posso ser hipócrita o suficiente pra dizer que não me arrependo de ter feito isso, porque, a cada instante que não estou com ele, eu me arrependo de viver dessa maneira, mas todos os meus medos, ansiedades, sentimentos de culpa, tudo se vai quando ele chega e eu consigo aguentar as doses de insanidade temporária que este lugar me acarreta. E nem consigo imaginar um final pra minha vida, não consigo saber se daqui a um ou dois anos não estarei implorando pra sair daqui, mas o que me vale é o presente e é por este momento feliz que vou viver agora.

Eu acredito que já experimentei da dor e da felicidade. De amar e não ser amada. Já sofri, já fui alegre, já dancei, já fui sã, já fui louca. Agora, o que me resta senão as lembranças? Eu não compreendo mais o sentido de felicidade ou tristeza, visto que a minha própria vida se tornou indiferente para mim. Tudo pelo o que eu passei - jornada de dor e aprendizado - pra mim já não faz mais sentido. Eu já não consigo enxergar mais algo de bom ou ruim em estar aqui. É simplesmente como se este lugar não existisse, como se eu não existisse. Quando eu desisti do meu propósito, desisti de ser feliz com Itachi e simplesmente deixei que ele fosse e me abandonasse, a minha vida tornou-se vazia. Vazia o suficiente para que as únicas pontadas de esperança se dessem pelas memórias falhas de um ou outro momento em que eu fui verdadeiramente feliz. Esperança de encontrar uma chama que vai me trazer de volta à vida.

É chegado dado momento em que tudo se resume a meras lembranças, só lembranças...


End file.
